Listen to Your Heart
by xxSassyGirlxx
Summary: What happens when Sunako realizes she is in love with Kyohei, yet doesn't know how to tell him? To make matters worse, Kyohei has recognized his feelings as well, but he believes Sunako still harbors feelings for the guy who called her ugly... and who the hell is sending her texts?


_**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge or Wallflower... Wish I did... but sadly, I don't...**_

_A/N: The setting here is sometime after the class reunion which Sunako had attended along with her former classmates, as well as the guy who had turned her down and called her ugly..._

* * *

" **Listen to Your Heart "**

The texts just kept coming... He'd sent nearly ten of them now. Sunako rolled her eyes when her phone vibrated yet again. With a sigh she swiped the screen to read the latest message.

_Party Friday night... Wanna come?_

"Yeah right. Like I'd fall for that again. Go find someone else to be your Carrie." Sunako muttered as she shut her phone off and tossed it aside.

"Oi, Dinner." Kyohei stood watching her from the doorway. "You've been sitting there staring at your stupid phone for an hour. Get up and cook something... I'm hungry!"

"Whatever." Sunako stood and pushed past the tall, lanky, blonde.

"That's it? No snarky comeback?" Kyohei grabbed her arm, and pressed his hand to her forehead. "You sick or something?"

"No, I'm not sick or something." Sunako slapped Kyohei's hand away. "What do you want... no wait, let me guess..." Sunako began as Kyohei jumped in. "Fried shrimp." The two said in unison.

"So... who ya been talkin' to?" Kyohei waved the small, black, skull covered, phone in the air.

"Hey... give it back!" Sunako yelled at him.

"They're fighting again..." Yuki told the others as they entered the house.

"You know... if you would both just give in to your feelings for one another and kiss..." Ranmaru began teasing... well, he was actually only half teasing really.

"Shut the hell up about that would you! The only feelings I have right now are stemming from a hungry stomach. The only thing these lips are gonna kiss is some tasty fried shrimp."

"Whatever." Sunako grabbed her phone, quickly turning away from the crowd that had formed in the dining room. She'd make the fried shrimp for Kyohei to shut him up, as well as some miso soup for herself, and the others. She quickly retreated to the sanctuary of her darkened room once the others were served. It wasn't until she had closed the door, that she realized she'd forgotten her bowl of soup.

"Dammit. I can't go back out there, Hiroshi... Don't look at me that way, Josephine... You don't understand. I can't bare to be in the presence of the dazzling creature tonight..."

Tap, tap, tap...

"Hey, you forgot your damn food, dumb ass... I'm coming in." Kyohei warned before turning the handle.

"No! You can't come in here!"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because... I... I'm not dressed!"

Silence...

"I'm not hungry anyway... just put it away for me OK?"

The door flew open suddenly, startling Sunako and causing her to stumble backwards, loosing her balance. Strong arms quickly embraced her, pulling her back to her feet. "Idiot" Kyohei muttered.

"Get out!" Sunako shouted as her nose began to bleed. She desperately shoved at Kyohei's chest, pushing him back a few steps. The soup splashing about in the bowl he held, half of it finding a new home on the floor. She would have to clean that up later... but right now she just wanted him to leave.

"What the hell is wrong with you today?" Kyohei sat what was left of the soup down, before turning back and grabbing Sunako by her shoulders, shaking her ever so slightly. "Who texted you before?" He asked the question even though he felt he already knew the answer.

"No one." _No one of importance anyway..._

"Bullshit." Kyohei saw, and reached for her phone.

"What are you doing? You have no right to go snooping through my phone!" Sunako tackled Kyohei to the hardwood floor with a resounding thud, as she attempted to wrestle the tiny device away from him to no avail. Kyohei, being much taller, had the advantage of longer arms, and easily kept the prize out of reach as the two of them rolled about the room. When she'd finally pinned him down, Kyohei had just lain there allowing her to believe she'd gained the advantage.

"Give me my phone!" Sunako sat straddling Kyohei's waist as she reached the length of his outstretched arm, barely making it to his wrist. He was laughing at her now... it was a game to him. A fact that infuriated her to new heights. She began pummeling his chest and arms, careful to avoid his face... As much as she hated him, she couldn't bring herself to harm his beautiful face.

"The more you fight to get it back, the more I wanna see what exactly you're hiding?" Kyohei told her as he sat up with ease, Sunako sliding onto his lap. He held the phone behind her head and turned the device back on. It immediately began to vibrate with an incoming text. Kyohei slid his thumb across the screen... and instantly regretted it.

_U there?... _

Sunako twisted her body around, grabbing at Kyohei's arm, trying to get her phone before he could see. She really had no clue why she even cared at this point. So what if he was texting her. So what if he'd asked her out. She'd liked him before... even loved him. He'd apologized for calling her ugly... He'd even told her he thought she was beautiful... now.

He'd also invited her to that Halloween party where they'd tried to humiliate her again. She knew the moment she'd stepped inside... The place was decorated like a high school prom... complete with a blood filled bucket hanging above the fake stage. As much as she loved horror flicks, and reenactments, playing the part of the shunned, outcast, freak, solely for the sheer entertainment of others, was not exactly her idea of a fun night out... They all swore it was just a decoration... even went as far as to show her that the bucket was filled with nothing more than red glitter... but she'd seen the other bucket... the real bucket they'd planned to use later on, and so she'd left. She'd wandered around town for an hour or two, observing the couples who were out on dates with envy before finally heading home for the night...

Kyohei was waiting for her in the dark when she returned, and she had fallen apart in his arms completely. He'd held her until the tears finally stopped, gently stroking her hair, while whispering soothing words in her ear.

"Why the hell are you still talking to him?" Kyohei's voice penetrated her thoughts.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm NOT." Sunako swallowed hard and pushed to her feet. "I just..."

"Just what? Wanted to be ridiculed some more?"

"He apologized..." Sunako said just above a whisper.

"Whatever." Kyohei handed the phone back. "Talk to whoever you want. What do I care?"

Sunako could only watch as Kyohei stormed out of the room, slamming her door as he left. "You don't care..." She looked at the bowl of soup and began to reconsider what she'd just said... "Josephine, what should I do?"

Takenaga was waiting in the hall when Kyohei stormed out. "You sure that you're handling this the best way possible?"

"Get off my back, would ya?" Kyohei shoved his friend as he made his way towards the living room.

"He's just trying to help you." Noi said as she stepped in front of Kyohei and placed her hand on his arm.

"I don't need anyone's help." Kyohei shrugged her hand away and headed out the door. "I'm going out."

"You should probably go after him... I'll check on Sunako... " Noi told Takenaga before heading down the hallway and tapping on Sunako's door just as it swung open. "Can I come in?"

"I was just on my way out actually... I was um..." Sunako began stammering.

"Looking for Kyohei?" Noi asked, smiling at her friend.

"Looking for Kyohei, yes. Excuse me..." Sunako moved quickly down the hall.

"He just left..." Ranmaru told her as she entered the living room. "If you hurry you can probably catch him."

With a quick nod Sunako whipped the front door open and gasped. "What are you doing here?" She asked her old crush who was now standing on her doorstep. "You didn't answer my text and I started to worry." Sunako shook her head, shrugging as she pushed past him. "I'm fine, everything is fine... I just have something I need to take care of."

"Can I help?" The x-crush asked as he followed along after her.

"No, not really. I... what was it you wanted again?" Sunako stopped and spun around to face him.

"I thought maybe we could give it another try... I know you didn't have any fun last time... I was kinda hoping for a second chance."

"As I recall, that sorta was your second chance." Sunako turned away away and started walking briskly down the road.

"OK, fair enough... how about a third?"

"How about no way?" Sunako was hardly paying attention now. She needed to find Kyohei, but she had no idea where to even look. She stopped suddenly and began scanning her surroundings only to be bumped into from behind by the fool following her. "Seriously?"

"I'm sorry..."

"Seems like you're saying that to me a lot these days. Listen... I'm not interested anymore, OK?" Sunako told him with a small smile. "I've moved on. Now if you'll excuse me..."

"You haven't even given me a proper chance." He reached out, grabbing hold of Sunako's arm, dragging her against himself. "I'm putting my reputation on the line here..."

"Don't do me any favors." Sunako shouted as she broke free and started running. She had no idea where she was going... she just wanted to be far away from that guy. The one who'd hurt her... the one she'd been so foolish to believe she'd loved. She could hear him calling after her, following her... she picked up the pace and ran faster. She rounded the nearest corner hoping to duck inside one of the shops, only to collide with one of the many patrons on the street. "I'm so sorry, I... it's you." Sunako's eyes went wide.

"Idiot. What are you doing out here so late, and where the hell is your coat?" Kyohei scolded, while steadying her until she regained her balance fully.

"I was looking for you. I..."

"Nakahara! Damn you're fast..." Her x-crush had rounded the corner and was now bent over catching his breath. "You shoulda... been on... the track team." He stood up straight and took a few steps closer. "Look, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to be so forceful back there..." He began but was unable to finish due to Kyohei's hand wrapping itself around his throat.

"What the hell did you do to Sunako you bastard?" Kyohei yelled and raised his fist.

"He didn't do anything to me! Kyohei stop!" Sunako threw herself between the two men, protecting her former crush.

"Why am I not surprised? Is there nothing this guy can do wrong in your eyes?" Kyohei gave him a forceful shove into the side of the building while glaring at Sunako. "There, your boyfriend is unharmed. I hope you'll both be very happy together."

"What? He's not... Kyohei, wait..." Sunako started after him, only to be stopped yet again, by a hand gripping her arm. "Let him go."

"No." Sunako yanked her arm free. "Why can't you take a hint. I don't like you that way anymore... I don't like ugly guys!" The look of shock on his face barely registered as she took off after Kyohei. She caught up to him about a block away outside of the cinema.

"Kyohei... wait up!" She was running full speed now, and ended up sliding across a patch of ice as she got near, spinning in a small circle, and finally landing in Kyohei's arms. "Idiot. Didn't you see the ice?" Kyohei held her close, and felt the anger he'd felt just moments before, fading away completely. "Why didn't you stay back there, with... him?"

"Because I don't like him." Sunako brought her arms around Kyohei's neck and pulled herself closer to his body.

Kyohei swallowed hard. "You're not possessed again are you?"

Sunako just laughed. "I'm not possessed..."

That was all Kyohei needed to hear. He closed the gap between them, quickly claiming her lips with his own as he crushed their lips together. He could hear the startled gasps behind him, the disappointed sighs, and grumbled complaints... none of them mattered anymore... Sunako was the only one he cared about right now... the only one he'd cared about for some time as a matter of fact. He broke the kiss, pulling back slightly to look at her now. She was smiling. No sign of a nosebleed or fainting... "Your nose isn't bleeding."

"Yeah... how bout that?" Sunako looked at the dazzling creature in front of her and was in awe. He was so beautiful... so amazing... so sexy... She no sooner thought it, than her nose started gushing like a geyser and down she went... ;-)

* * *

_**A/N: Well, that was fun to write. I just love this story line so much... I have the anime, the live action movie, and the manga and I just can't get enough. When I started to write this, I had intended on it just being a one shot... However, there is a lot of room for back story if there is an interest for it. **_

_**Review and let me know what you guys think. :)**_


End file.
